Good Morning
by FictitiousTraveler
Summary: Killian decides to wake Emma in a sinful way. Smut. One shot.
**Good Morning**

Cool metal slid up the side of her breast. Gooseflesh broke out across her skin as she arched into the touch. The point of the hook lightly scraped her skin, painting a thin pink line to her nipple. She couldn't stop the moan that slid from her lips, a slow whisper of his name. The peach bud puckered beneath his attentive touch.

"Good morning, love." She could feel his lips move against her neck, the soft touch a wonderful contrast to the rough slide of his stubble on her smooth skin. He pressed a kiss to the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

She turned her head to give him better access. "Mmm, very good."

He chuckled. God she loved that dark, raspy sound. She could feel the laugh against her neck as he continued his route along her collarbone. He nipped at her shoulder, drawing a pleased moan from his lover. He used the blunt side of his hook to soothe the line he'd marked her with. The slow motions were torturous on her sensitive flesh. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from begging for more. He'd enjoy it far too much if she gave in to that impulse. They both knew she wanted him. It was clear from the way she pressed her legs together and the hard points of her nipples. The cool trail began to dip lower, tracing beneath the swell of her left breast. It paused on her hip, following the prominent bone down to the edge of her black lace panties. They were one of the few survivors she had remaining, the rest having been sacrificed to her impatient pirate over their past few months together. She could tell from the way his hook traced just below the edge of the fabric that these wouldn't last much longer. She shivered at the thought.

He raised his head to smirk at her. "Impatient, Swan?" But he was too. She could tell by the way his eyes fell to her nearly naked form and his tongue dragged across his lower lip. His hard cock pressed into her right hip, as if struggling to reach the warmth between her legs. She was always grateful for his aversion to underwear in moments like these.

She wanted to pull him down and slam her lips against his, but she resisted. She would not be the first to break, regardless of how sexy he looked with his hair still mussed from sleep. "Rather bored actually. You gonna do something about that, Hook?" The challenge sparked in her eyes.

The room was silent for a moment, as they searched each other's eyes. Both were desperately close to giving in.

Killian narrowed his eyes and growled. His hook tore through her panties. Emma gasped at the soft burn of the lace being ripped from her body. His lips crashed to hers, drawing a moan from his savior as he slid inside of her. Even as his tongue plundered her mouth and his hook tore through a pillow, he was careful when he entered her in one hard stroke. He nearly came undone when her wetness encased him, her juices easily soaking his cock. She clawed at his back, raising her hips in a desperate attempt to take him deeper. Her eyes nearly rolled back when his firm thrusts hit that sweet spot inside of her. He nipped at her lower lip as he pulled away to watch his beautiful Swan unravel beneath him. Her blonde hair was fanned across the pillow. Her tanned cheeks were highlighted pink by her arousal. Her head rolled to the side as she moaned his name.

It was moments like these that he treasured the most: moments where she wasn't the savior; where she was just his. He loved watching her relax and come undone. The worry line across her forehead smoothed and her tightly pursed lips fell open as she begged for him to take her harder, faster.

"Anything for you, love," he grunted, as he drove his hips to give his girl what she desired. His hand fisted the sheets beside her head. He was glad for the pillow encasing his hook so he didn't have to remove it. Emma had purchased a myriad of cheap pillows for this purpose. She'd quickly gotten tired of him holding back to ensure he didn't injure her. It had only taken the death of one mattress and three pillows to realize the need for this system. Even so, he ensured that the tip was angled away from her.

He lowered his head closer to the mattress, his stubble occasionally rasping against her cheek. His hot breath painted her ear with each grunted exhale. Her soft whimpers and raspy exclamations spurred him on. He pounded into her, angling his hips to press his cock more firmly against her sweet spot. They were both glistening from a thick sheen of sweat. The scent of sex filled the air around them. The only sounds were their desperate voices and the rhythmic sounds of their fucking.

The tension was building in her belly, slowly approaching the precipice of her release. The pleasure of his thick cock filling her finally broke her resolve. "Please, Killian," she cried, trusting that he would know what she needed, as always.

He twisted above her to thrust his hand between them and rub her engorged clit. Her teeth sunk into his shoulder to stop her screams.

"That's it, Emma. Come on, love, let go for me," he growled as he pressed his thumb hard against her clit. His own orgasm was fast approaching, but - ever the gentleman - he wanted to ensure she got her pleasure first. He gritted his teeth, sweat rolling down his forehead, as he fought against the waves of pleasure the spasms of her inner walls were sending crashing over him.

She fell back against the bed, writhing beneath him. One hand clutched at his back, desperate to hold onto him. The other fell above her head, tugging the fitted sheet from the bed. "Y-yes. Oh, Killian. Oh! Oh! Killian!" she cried as her body bowed from the force of her orgasm. Her legs quivered and her pussy squeezed his cock. Her juices spilled across she sheets beneath them.

Seeing her cum and feeling the intensity of her pleasure around his cock had him following after her before she'd come down from the aftershocks. He cried her name as his hips pistoned haphazardly into her. His seed spilled into her, filling her and mixing with her own cum.

He collapsed on top of her, careful to ensure he didn't crush her. Their chests heaved as they struggled to catch their breath. Her arm wound around him; one resting on his back while the other slid into his hair. Their skin stuck together where they touched from the drying sweat. Between breaths, Killian pressed soft kisses to her neck, cheek, and ear - wherever he could reach.

He pulled himself up to study her face. "Blood hell, I love you, Emma," he panted, a large grin spreading his lips.

Emma smiled back, her eyes radiating emotion. "I love you too, Killian." She pulled his head down to show him just how much with a deep kiss. When they separated they were both breathless again. He chuckled and rolled off of her, slowly slipping out of her warm sheath. She stretched beside him, raising her arms above her head and elongating her body. He hungrily took in her form before she turned so he could curl around her. smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear so he could press a soft kiss to her cheek. She hummed in comfort. "New favorite way to wake up," she murmured.

"Then hurry up and fall asleep, Swan, so we can do it all over again," he whispered rakishly in her ear.


End file.
